


"Captain America: Civil War": End Scene

by niennavalier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky is more of his comic book character, Captain America #25, Captain America 3, Captain America: Civil War, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Civil War (Marvel), Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Screenplay/Script Format, Tragedy, and not Stucky, but not important, death of steve rogers, dont read this, just listed since referenced, more of the friendship dynamic, not as much what we see at the end of CATWS, or Stony, or how i think its gonna go, seriously if you dont know the comics and dont want to be spoiled, spoilers from the comics, uses some comic book aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t want to kill anyone … I’m sick of watching people pay for our mistakes…People<br/>are gonna die...I can’t let that happen…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other words, my version of how I think the end of Captain America: Civil War will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Captain America: Civil War": End Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a script I had to write as a project for my English class for our Language and Mass Communication Written Task. As expected, I picked something Marvel-related and sad. Scripts are hard, I discovered, but I'm pretty proud of how this came out. Plus, I like making myself sad and added in the references that I knew would make me cry. So I hope you all enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. Just the words and ideas, but all characters and such belong to Marvel.
> 
> And, okay, seriously, if you don't want spoilers for how Civil War in the comics goes, STOP NOW. I've taken out spoilers everywhere above this, but if you continue, well, don't blame me. Oh, and, by the way, the format isn't really right, but I had it right on Word, I swear. Archive got rid of it all, and it's way too tedious for me to do again. Sorry, but my sanity's at stake here.

“CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR”: DEATH OF STEVE ROGERS

 

FADE IN:

 

STREETS OF NEW YORK – DAY

 

Wide shots. The sky is cloudy, though the air is hot and humid. Superheroes fight each other on the streets. Cut between various close-up shots. CLINT BARTON fires arrows at T’CHALLA. SHARON CARTER pulls a gun from its holster. BUCKY BARNES fights against JAMES RHODES. STEVE ROGERS hits TONY STARK in the chest with his shield, sending him flying backwards.

 

Cut to a shot of the sky, with the clear sound of three gunshots.

 

Cut to a close up of Steve, frozen in shock. Decrease volume and change to subtle slow-motion. Cut to various medium wide shots of the battle as he realizes the wrong of fights between superheroes. Simultaneous voiceover of quotes from earlier movies.

 

STEVE (Voiceover)

I don’t want to kill anyone … I’m sick of watching people pay for our mistakes…People

are gonna die...I can’t let that happen…

 

Following the voiceover, the fighting begins to slow and, eventually, stop, as everyone turns and begins to whisper. Cut to Tony, mask open, armor dented and scratched, the shock evident on his face.

 

Cut to an extreme close up, slow-motion shot of Steve’s shield falling to the ground and rolling to a stop. Exaggerated sound of the impact, as well as the ringing as it rolls.

 

Resume regular sound and speed. Cut to a medium wide shot of Steve as he stumbles and falls ungracefully to the ground, revealing the red blossoming on his stomach.

 

In the same shot, Bucky rushes to Steve’s side, apparently out of nowhere, the panic evident in his eyes, and kneels down at his friend’s left side (right side of the screen).

 

Close up on Bucky, angled from below, as he grabs Steve’s shoulders.

 

BUCKY

Steve? Steve, you hear me?

 

Close up on Steve, angled from above, a drop of blood spilling from his lips.

 

STEVE

I… had ‘em … on the ropes.

 

Close up on Bucky, again from below.

 

 BUCKY

[Hurriedly]

‘m sure you did. Now just … just hold

still, you got that?

 

STEVE

Buck…

 

BUCKY

[Almost angrily]

Just shut up, Steve, okay?

 

Switch to wider shot in order to see both Bucky and Steve. Camera angled from slightly above and set directly in front of Bucky, showing Steve’s profile.

 

STEVE

‘m sorry.

 

BUCKY

[Cutting open the fabric of

Steve’s uniform to tend to his

wounds]

Nothin’ to be sorry about, ‘less you …

[Pause, as he doesn’t want to entertain

the possibility of Steve dying]. Quit bein’

your stubborn self for once and let the

medics get here.

 

STEVE

[Shaking his head]

Too late.

 

BUCKY

[Brokenly]

What’re you -? No. Hell no. You ain’t

allowed to give up on me, got it? No

sayin’ goodbye. Not when we were kids, and

not now. You just – you can’t.

 

Steve does not respond and refuses to meet his friend’s eyes.

 

BUCKY (CONT.)

To the end of the line, remember? That’s

what we said. What you said.

 

STEVE

[Whispering]

I know…

 

BUCKY

[Raw and choked]

Then keep your goddamn promises, Steve!

 

STEVE

I … tried …

 

BUCKY

[Interrupting, but without conviction]

Just shut up, ya dumb punk.

 

Bucky looks down, hair hiding his eyes.

 

BUCKY (CONT.)

[Softly]

Just shut up, please.

 

Switch camera angle to show frontal view from below as Sharon Carter arrives, kneeling at Steve’s right.

 

SHARON

Oh my god, Steve…

 

STEVE

Tell … tell your aunt ...

 

Cut to Bucky, camera still angled from below, as he scoffs and looks away.

 

BUCKY

[To himself]

Never listens.

 

Camera switches back to Steve and Sharon, just slightly above, from in front of him, showing her profile.

 

STEVE

Tell Peggy … I’m sorry we never got … got

our dance.

 

SHARON

[Eyes bright with unshed tears]

I will. Promise.

 

STEVE

And … and that coffee …

 

SHARON

[Shaking her head and smiling

ruefully]

It’s okay. Another time.

 

Steve’s gaze shifts from Sharon. Medium wide shot from below of Tony, standing some distance away, eyes trained on his feet, helmet fully off now.

 

STEVE

Tony …

 

Tony looks up, stunned, pointing to himself confusedly as the camera zooms in and rotates into a close up on the left of his profile. It follows as he walks slowly toward Steve, the faces of the other superheroes in the background. He stops a few feet short, looking to the ground again and refusing to look Steve in the eye.

 

Camera switches, angled from behind Steve, directly at Tony. Medium wide shot, with Bucky and Sharon at the two sides of the screen.

STEVE (CONT.)

Tony…

 

Tony’s attention shifts suddenly and he focuses on Steve.

 

TONY

[Stepping forward meaningfully]

Steve, I – I didn’t mean for – this – this wasn’t supposed to –

 

Close up on Steve, from above.

 

STEVE

Just … remember … don’t let … the dream …

die. Please.

 

Close up on the left of Tony’s profile.

 

TONY

I – yeah. Yeah, of course. I swear.

 

Camera switches back to a close up of Steve.

 

STEVE

Thank you … and … I’m ...sorry.

 

Steve takes one last shuddering breath before his head lolls to the side, eyes half-closed.

 

BUCKY

[Roughly shakes his shoulders].

Steve? Steve! No. No, no, no. Wake up!

Wake up. Just … Steve … Please…

 

Rain begins to fall, droplets darkening the concrete around Steve’s head, as the mist turns quickly to a downpour. The camera pans out, wide enough to show Sharon, Bucky, Steve, and Tony, as well as groups of other heroes mourning in the background. Rivulets of blood run down the pavement from where it had pooled around Steve’s abdomen. Fade to black, Bucky’s pleas growing softer all the while.

 

FADE OUT

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I basically cried writing this. For explanation, I took movie and comic elements and kinda changed and morphed stuff to fit what I thought a movie audience might like. Mostly the change of scenery, taking the death scene from the courthouse to the battlefield. Plus, Bucky is a bit more like his comic-book self at this point than what I think his movie counterpart will be. More fun to write.  
> Anyway, hope you all thought this was halfway-decent. Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
